ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel (redgriffin22)
Ultraman Axel is powerful young Ultra from an alternate Ultraman universe. Appearance He has silver lines that spiral down his body. The upper half of his body is blue while the lower half is red. His chest piece looks like an upside down V with a small purple line underneath it. He has purple shoulder pads. History He is the youngest of three, born minutes after his twin brother Dio. At a young age his father starting training him and Dio to fight as he knew trouble was in the future of the twins. Along with fighting, Axel took in an interest in the science department of his world where he showed his true potential. He created what would be later called his Fusion crystals, where he made a total of six. Two would later by stolen by Dio. He would stay with the science department until the attack of the dark ultras. Family Feud While on a mission, Axel was knocked unconscious while Ultraman Dio and Ultrawoman Amelia were tricked into destroying a village in order to awaken an ancient darkness. Both were consumed by the darkness and turned evil. Later they attacked their home world, leaving it in chaos. Axel returns later to see the destruction, Axel then receives the ability to type change from their father. After a long journey, he fought and defeat and imprison his brother and sister using his type changing powers. Series At some point before the series, Axel would be turned into a stone statue in North America after a battle that cost him his light and no one to be a host nearby. After being discovered by Leon, many years later he was released. He would spend a year on Earth defending it from kaiju, aliens and other beings with the help of Ultraman Timaeus. Arcs Awakening Arc This first arc covers Ultraman Axel's reawakening into a modern world to protect it from danger. It also deals with how humanity reaction to a new hero. This arc covers 'episodes' '1-6' . The Two Titans Arc This arc introduces Ultraman Timaeus who spends the arc fighting both Axel and kaiju. This arc covers 'episodes' '7-12'. Unnamed arc A small filler arc just to show Axel and Timaeus now working together. Covers 'episodes' 13-16. Humanity's Decision Arc This arc deals with humanity betraying Ultraman Axel and Ultraman Timaeus. Axel's medallion is stolen and corrupted. This allows Dio to be reawakened as well so they spend most of the arc dealing with him. Along with one of the Dark Generals. Covers 'episodes' 17-25'. Legacy of Darkness This is the final arc in Ultraman Axel's series. The arc deals with the other four Dark Generals along with their Master who plan in encasing the Earth in darkness. Covers episode '26-Final episode' Profile Stats *Human Form: Leon *Transformation Item: Medallion *Height:50 M *Weight: 45,000 Tons *Time Limit: 3 Minutes *Age: 15,000 *Weakness: Has a hard time fighting in extreme conditions. Techniques Main attacks *Aura Ray: Axel's L-style beam attack. *V strike: Axel places his hand over the v and it turns into an arrow like attack. (Axel Blast only) *Fury Fist: Axel summons energy and encases his fist in it before punching his enemy. Capable of destroying enemies in a single punch. (Axel Brute only) *Slash: Small energy like blades that he can shoot out of his hands. Prefers to use his right hand for this attack. *Ultra Barrier: While not an offensive attack, Axel can make a barrier to protect from an enemy attack. Transformation Leon simply touches the medallion hanging around his neck and the jewel inside will react and trigger his transformation. On one occasion was Leon able to will power himself into transforming into Axel. Personality He is calm and collective in battle sometimes even sparing the monster in question. Trivia *Axel was originally was supposed to be a dark Ultra that redeemed himself. This was changed due to basically being the same as Tiga. The dark form still exists as his twin brother. *The series was going to be set in Japan but was changed to America. *Despite looking very similar to him, Ultraman Zero had little to no involvement in Axel's creation. That honor goes to Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. *Concept art was made by a close friend of mine. *The Ultras that have powers within Axel's crystals are Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Zero. Most of them having played a part in his creation. Category:Redgriffin22 Category:Fan Ultras